Watashi no aisuru otōto kon'nichiwa
by kirst-3
Summary: a year since i have seen my brother, now ill see him soon, but what i saw in this crazy island i will never forget, from the russian mafia to a crazy red hair chinese american,this year cant be any worse,can it?. find out about yuki a japanese girl who loves reading, is a trained "ninja" and the black lagoon's adventures, its gonna get crazy.
1. Prologue- Arrival

hello kirst3 here, hope you like this fanfiction! ill try and make this chapter bigger in time but i dont know what to write... :( but oh well im open to idea's! READ AND REVIEW!

when it go's like this "hello ..." the ... means a swear word.

* * *

As I waited on the boat, the wind was hot to the touch and the sky a bright and welcoming blue as I got off the boat I noticed that the people around me looked sad and bored with very dull faces.

'What a bunch of hill Billy's' I thought as I walked past them.

I was wearing an orange dress with bright blue and purple flowers, my black hair long to my knees with a straight medium fringe, dancing merrily threw the wind.

I held my bag full of clothes, shoes and my favorite Nancy drew novel. Mother always said that reading and writing were good for the soul and that the more you read the more you become happy.

I am yuki flower Okajima but everyone calls me snow white and why I'm in Roanapur is because some people kidnapped my big brother a year ago and on another note this place is big for a island town, plus this place is very creepy.

Now is the time to find my brother, as I was walking past all the shops and stalls, noticing all the glancing and people looking at me, I went to a group of gambling men they looked at me with annoyance, "well what the ….. do ya want?" I was shocked then said, " umm… hello I was wondering where I can get information?"

they then looked at each other "yer the yellow flag its down the road the turn right, and up the hill" as I thanked them I walked up the road past the next few shops, when I arrived at the yellow flag.

I walked inside the building and saw complete and utter chaos, grown men fist fighting and kicking, and it was an all out brawl.

I kept on stepping over knocked out people, until I finally met the bartender and sat down " Mr. bartender I was wondering if you or any person here has seen this man" as I reached into my pocket and found the photo of him and put it on the bar bench he looked at it for a few seconds "yer that's rock he works at the black lagoon company, they come here every so often, why?" I smiled knowing my brother is safe and well.

" Do you know where he is?" he looked annoyed then "who do you think I look like? His ….. Babysitter?" at that I left the waste dump called yellow flag and searched for a place to sleep.

After 2 hrs. Of walking I saw a church, I can finally sleep I thought while looking at the clock 12:00 midnight, before I knew it I was at the door as I pushed it open and walked up to the front of the alter and lay my head on the marble floor and fell asleep with my hair as a blanket


	2. eda, joy and DOK?

this chapter has been updated.

* * *

the night was cold, but it was peaceful and i had no dreams, nor nightmares of the past year or so...

when i was in japan i heard that my brother was killed in a armed robbery some where in the sea, mom and dad were devastated on the news, but i... i was a wreck, it took three weeks for my little friends to comfort me, we had to bury a empty coffin for a month i wore black but started to wear yellow's and more colour, when it was snowing a man who looked like my brother with a red haired women walked past the many stalls for the festival, that gave me hope that he was alive, after the sitting i learned how to use a gun as well as how to use a chainsaw and took up martial arts just for emergencies, and i went everywhere around tokyo for leads, but none until i met a old man by the docks who said he knew where my brother was and would take me to him, the next day i wrote to mother and farther what i am doing, then left japan, all my hard training and work will pay off very soon...

while i was lying on the marble floor, remembering what i had to do to get here, i heard footsteps along the floor that echoed threw the church "YO! what the ... are you doing here, huh kid?!" as i awoke i saw a nun wearing dark pink sunglasses, oh its morning just then i released that i was being rude buy not acknowledging the nun

"i'm so sorry sister" i bowed respectfully " I AM YUKI OKAJIMA! and i'm looking for my brother that i thought was dead" she looked at me with a smirk almost like she knew something "is there something on my face? or is it my oversized chainsaw and luggage?" she sighed in frustration "so where is he?" that was a good question "and how do you know if he's still alive?"

i didn't but something tells me he is "because he must be alive, i have suffered far to long in search for him, i even sold my soul to find him, and i will destroy the ones who took him away!" she could see that i was not lying "sorry kid i don't know where he is right now" lies, nothing but lies.

i was surprised she knew him, the nun gave me the address of where he was living and pushed me out the church and onto the road, now to find a map! "HAY! air-head" i looked in my pink luggage there was a small doll like creature with a sown mouth and the word joy on.

"i'm so sorry! i forgot about you joy, i'm sorry" joy jumped up and grabbed my hair and started pulling "i'm sorry, i'm sorry, its just that i always wanted to see my big brother again"

"then go and see him" another voice said, it was DOK with his nurses hat and apron, as soon as he finish talking they went back in their cases and so i set off to find a map.

after three hours had passed and no one had a map! not even the a map shop! my head was down and i was hot and hungry, thats when i bumped my head into someone, i looked up to see who it was, "AAAH, oh sorry for bumping into you" a women way taller then me with a big scar from some kind of fire and a man with a scar along his face...scary "oh and who might you be?" the women had a stern voice but it had a bit of kindness in.

"i... im yuki okajima man... i mean mam" she looked at me from head to toe

"i am balalaika and this is boris, i run hotel moscow" that name picked a few memories hotel moscow...hotel moscow...OH!

" do you know who took my brother!? please if you do please take me there!" she was surprised then said.

"of course i do i sometimes employ them, there call black lagoon company, i could take you there right now"...

**time skip 1hr**

****the drive was quite but i enjoyed the view of buildings and people "thank you so much!" i waved them goodbye and when up the stairs, where i saw the door, i dunno what i was gonna see but i took out my chainsaw and kicked the door open to see...


End file.
